When She Knew
by phoenixnz
Summary: How did Lois figure out Clark was the Blur? Oneshot NB: A few lines of dialogue are taken from the last episode of Season 9, but only to help illustrate Lois' thoughts.


Looking back, Lois realised she should have known. There were just too many clues pointing to Clark as the Blur, but she'd ignored them, thinking she had imagined it. It wasn't just the time the voice modulator had cut out and she had heard his own voice. She'd never been able to figure out how Clark had managed to deceive her by being two places at once. She'd convinced herself then that she had projected her own hero worship on him because she loved him.

Now that she knew the truth, she could have smacked herself in the head for ever thinking otherwise. Especially for thinking that Zod could be the Blur. When she'd met him face to face, she'd been bothered by the fact that he had an accent. Little inflections in his voice that weren't present on the voice modulator. She'd fooled herself into thinking that maybe it was something to do with the device he was using and had let herself believe that Zod was telling the truth.

When he'd told her Clark was lying to her, she had wanted to dismiss it. Until she'd seen the journal and the image of the octagonal disc. It told her that Clark had been keeping some secrets from her. Well, she had always known there had been something different about him. He'd never explained his sudden disappearances, or why he'd gone away last Fall. Still, she had chosen to trust him, to give him the benefit of the doubt because when you loved someone and trusted them completely, you shouldn't need to ask them for explanations.

Clark had come up to the loft in the barn, just as she'd been looking through the journal. Her eyes had misted over when he'd told her how lost he had been without her. Lois realised then that even if he wasn't actually saying the words, he was telling her how much he loved her and needed her. Still, she couldn't say the words back. She'd been in turmoil, so unsure, wondering if what Zod had been saying was the truth and Clark wasn't who she thought he was. Even though she'd known him for six years.

That was one thing that bothered her. Why was she so ready to believe Zod, a man she barely knew and who had secrets of his own, over a man she'd known for six years?

So she had said the first thing that came into mind, telling Clark she had been offered a job at the foreign desk in Africa by Perry White. Clark had seemed almost hurt, turning away so she couldn't see his eyes and it felt like he was trying to find the right thing to say. Then he'd turned back, telling her how great an opportunity it was for her. That wasn't what she had wanted to hear from him. She had hoped he would beg her not to go.

"What would make you stay?" he'd asked.

She searched his face, hoping for some kind of encouragement, but his expression remained carefully neutral.

"I would stay for you. Clark, as important as my career is to me, you are more important. I would give up Africa to be with you. But only if we stop keeping secrets from each other."

He seemed to avoid her gaze for a moment. Lois pleaded silently with him to tell her the truth.

"Lois, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, you do, Clark." She sighed, knowing she was near tears. "Come on. I need you to be honest with me."

"Lois, there's nothing to tell you. I think you leaving Metropolis is the best thing for you right now. Just know that wherever you are I'll be watching over you. I'll be thinking of you."

As he hugged her, Lois felt an odd lurch in her stomach. It was almost as if she had heard those words before. She slipped her hand into the pocket of his jeans, feeling the metal disc, hoping he hadn't felt her take it. She looked at him as she pulled away, wondering if there was anything left to say, now that he had said goodbye. It sounded so permanent.

"I'm sorry. I should go."

While she waited on the corner where she'd told Zod to meet her, Lois slipped the disc into her pocket. Something in her gut told her to keep it hidden from him. Something about him, ever since she'd met him face to face that was, made her uneasy.

Then he'd put a hand on her shoulder and she knew, the second she touched that hand. It was different. Rougher, maybe, and not as big as the real Blur's hand. It was not the hand that had laid comfortingly on her shoulder just a few short weeks ago.

When he'd asked for the disc, she'd told him she'd hidden it in the place she'd confessed to him he was the most important part of her life. She'd known for sure then that Zod was an imposter. He didn't know about 'their' phone booth, the scene of so many phone calls the year before.

She realised the deception too late. Zod threw her several feet and for just a micro-second Lois thought that was it. She was going to die.

Yet, once again, the Blur had come to her aid. She'd turned away from him, trying to protect him by not looking at his face, and he'd surprised her by pulling her into the shadows with him and laying on her the hottest kiss she'd ever known. It was then that she knew the truth. It was then that every piece of the jigsaw puzzle fit together.

Clark had told her he'd be watching over her. The Blur had told her the same thing, right before he'd said goodbye. And she'd felt that kiss before. It was the type of kiss that sent tingles up and down her spine; that was like the Fourth of July and Christmas all at once.

It was then that she knew.

"Clark!"


End file.
